Knife Fight
by IAmAlbertWesker
Summary: Set during Resident Evil 4. What if Ada had never stopped Leon's assassination from his former comrade Jack Krauser? Rated M for: language, sex, gore, rape, character death. Leon X Krauser.


This story wasn't originally intended to have such a sad ending. I have a hard time writing very emotional things, but I kept this one short and painful. So, if I successfully made your heart ache reading this, then it's a job well done!

* * *

Leon walked across the metal scaffolding slowly, his shoes creating a metallic echo. The narrow walkway opened up into a large, square platform, surrounded by railings. He slowed to a stop, unholstering the knife from its holster on his shoulder as he heard the faintest of footsteps behind him. He turned quickly, bringing the knife up and curling the fingers of his free hand into a loose fist. There was no one there and he would have chalked it up to his paranoia if it weren't for the faint breeze that stirred the air. A loud banging had his head snapping up just in time to notice a man jumping at him. He managed to roll to the side barely as the man's knife stabbed into the metal grating beneath them.

Blood welled up on his cheek from a superficial cut and he quickly wiped it with the back of his hand, lifting his gaze to see the man not ten feet away. Blood dripped off the tip of his blade, which was engraved with a serpent on the flat side. The man straightened and Leon took in the black combat boots, cargo pants, tight black shirt and large, rippling muscles of the blond.

"Been a long time, comrade..." His voice was raw and husky, holding faint notes of an accent.

"Krauser..." Leon took in the large, jagged scars running over his face that kept one side of his lips twisted up in a permanent sneer. He began flicking at his blade in a bored fashion as they walked circles around each other.

"I died in the crash 2 years ago... is that what they told you?"

"So you're the one who kidnapped Ashley." Leon accused, his lips pulling into a thin line. His hold on his knife had loosened considerably and he kept it at his side.

"You catch on quick, as expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from..." Krauser spun the knife in his hands before letting out a grunt as he slashed out at Leon. The agent was fast, feinting backward before delivering his own slash towards the blond, followed up by a stab. Krauser pulled back and they took up semi-defensive stances.

"What do you want?!" Leon yelled angrily, barely dodging another slash and a stab, stumbling back a few steps.

"The sample Saddler developed, that's all..." Krauser lunged forward and Leon brought his hand up, their knives clashing and riocheting off one another. Leon pulled back and let out a gasp.

"Leave Ashley out of this!"

"Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm American..." Krasuer's scarred lips pulled up in a smirk and he kicked an empty oil barrel at the agent. Leon smacked it aside, raising his blade in time to have Krauser's slide down the length of it. The force had Leon falling backwards, and he managed a backflip, landing gracefully on the level below. Krauser flipped over him, landing hard, their backs to one another.

"You got her involved just for that?!" Leon whipped around, running at Krauser. He slashed at the man, who easily parried, before they were slashing and stabbing back and forth at one another in a heated battle. Their blades ricocheted off one another over and over, the high pitched metallic pings echoing throughout the large room. They were evenly matched, neither man getting the advantage on the other.

Leon gritted his teeth, releasing his blade and catching it in the opposite hand, using the momentum to spin and slash at Krauser. The knife cut through the black fabric of his shirt, creating a long, red cut across his chest. The blond pulled back, assessing the wound with a grunt of disapproval. How _dare_ Leon spill his blood! Leon panted softly, the battle beginning to take its toll on him physically.

Krauser chuckled as he lunged forward, driving his knife upwards. Leon caught his wrist and spun, keeping a firm hold on Krauser's hand with both of his, the appendage twisted slightly. Krauser took the knife in his free hand and slashed out at Leon's neck, the agent dodging and blocking Krauser's arm with his own. It was the longest they had stayed connected during the fight, their breath mingling in the small space between them.

Krauser spun, twisting Leon's left arm harshly, making the agent gasp. He kicked Leon in the back, causing him to let out a cry of surprise as he crashed onto his arms on the floor, the knife falling from his hands and sliding several feet away. He turned onto his back, crawling backward pathetically as Krauser approached him.

"All for Umbrella's sake..." Krauser muttered as he loomed over the downed agent.

"Umbrella?" Leon asked as he began to pull himself into a slight sitting position. Krauser tilted his head back.

"Almost let it slip. Enough talk. Die, comrade!" He jumped up into the air, landing so he was straddling Leon's waist and driving his knife towards the agents neck. Leon grabbed at Krauser's wrists, attempting to hold the blond back, the knife looming only inches from his throat. Both men gritted their teeth as Krauser leaned his weight into the knife, pushing it closer towards Leon's throat. Leon leaned his head back, trying to pull away from the knife. His arms trembled under the pressure and the tip of the blade pressed against the porcelain skin of his neck.

"Aughh!" Leon pulled his leg up and kicked Krauser off of him, rolling away and clutching at his neck. Blood trickled through his fingers. He'd barely gotten out of that situation, and with a non lethal wound to boot. He doubted he'd be so lucky a second time.

Krauser rolled back, clutching at his stomach and letting out a groan. His head whipped up and he glared at Leon.

"What do you hope to achieve by prolonging your life!" The blond demanded, his teeth clenched together. Leon stood, collecting his knife and panting hard as he eyed the blond.

"What do you hope to achieve by working for Wesker!" Leon countered. Krauser sneered at him like he was distasteful to look at.

"Hard to find work, no thanks to you." The blond gestured towards his scars and Leon pressed his lips together.

"That wasn't my fault and you know it!" The agent hissed, thinking back to his time spent with the older man during Operation Javier.

"Perhaps I'll cut up your pretty face, then, and we'll call it even." Krauser flicked his thumb over the sharp edge of the knife, lunging towards Leon. The agent reached to his side, pulling his pistol from his holster. Krauser was faster, getting to Leon as he drew the weapon. He slapped the weapon out of Leon's hand, causing the agent to stagger back. Leon let out a cry as Krauser kicked out his leg, making him fall to one knee before the blond.

"You look good like that, on your knees before me." Krauser smirked and Leon glared up at him, his eyes burning with hatred. Krauser's smug expression was wiped from his face as he barely noticed Leon slashing up at him in time, feinting backwards just barely avoiding a slash that would have spilled his guts.

The two broke apart again, a considerable amount of distance between them. Leon was slouched slightly, keeping most of his weight of his injured leg. A sudden sharp pain had him crying out and clutching at his chest, keeling over from the pain. Krauser tilted his head, assessing the agent. He hadn't inflicted a serious wound on Leon, had he?

"Augh!" Leon cried out again, his eyes wide as he fumbled for something in his pocket. He produced the small bottle of pills and opened it only to have a new jolt of pain sending him to his knees and spilling the remainder of pills on the floor. His breaths came hard and fast, as if every move of his chest was causing him great pain. Krauser watched thin, black veins run up the exposed flesh of Leon's forearms and disappear under his sleeves.

 _So, Leon is infected with Las Plaga. Interesting_

Leon threw his head back, arms wide as he struggled to breathe through the pain, letting out small gasps of pain. His eyes were wide and full of fear, an almost haunted expression covering his features. The veins crawled up his neck, mostly stopping at his jaw line, except for a few that reached up towards his eyes, which burned blood red.

Suddenly Leon fell forward onto his hands, gasping hard as he was able to breathe again. His body shook as the pain began to recede, along with the black veins that crawled over his skin. He trembled slightly in fear from the unpredictable parasite inside of him.

Footsteps had Leon raising his head, and he used the remainder of his strength to throw his knife at the blond. Krauser caught the weapon by the blade, grinning from Leon's shocked expression. Sure, Leon was fast, but he was faster, better than the agent in every way now that he had the virus inside of him. He tossed the knife aside, striding up to Leon and grabbing the agent by the throat. Leon gasped and grabbed at his hands, his eyes widening and his teeth grit. Krauser pulled Leon to his feet, glaring at the agent with icy blue eyes.

"I don't think you truly understand how much I loathe you, comrade." Krauser's voice was low and dripped with venom as he stared at Leon, squeezing the agent's throat harder to enunciate his words. Leon tried to pull his hand free pathetically, weakened from the parasite.

Leon's eyes fluttered, and he let out a silent gasp as his body was pulled flush against the blond's. His throat was finally released and he gasped for air, his lungs burning. He coughed painfully and yelped as strong hands grabbed his ass, squeezing hard. He blushed and looked away from the blond.

"Still a bottom, I see." Krauser leaned in, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh on Leon's neck.

"Ahh!" Leon curled in fingers in the fabric of Krauser's shirt as he broke the skin, his tongue flicking over the wound to lap up the blood. Leon's blood was unnaturally sweet and he sucked on the wound, forcing more of the delicious crimson liquid to the surface.

"Krauser..." Leon moaned and attempted to pull back from the blond only to have strong arms wrap around his lower back, keeping them connected. His mind was spinning and he was too weak to fight the blond off, forced to be subjected to the sexual torture.

What better way to embarass the agent than fucking him? Krauser pulled his mouth off Leon's neck, forcing the agent to his knees and twisting his fingers in his silky hair. Leon hissed and he used his free hand to produce his already hard cock, pushing it against Leon's lips. The stubborn man turned his head to the side and he rubbed it over his cheek, smearing a streak of pre-cum over his skin.

"Come on, Leon. I know you want it." Krauser said through gritted teeth. He was quickly getting fed up with the younger man's stubborness. He pulled his fist back and drove it into Leon's chest hard, winding the agent and making him gasp painfully. He took his chance, forcing his cock past Leon's parted lips and into his hot, wet mouth.

Leon moaned in protest around Krauser's cock, his eyes shut tight. He could taste the saltiness of the blond's pre-cum coating his tongue as he began fucking his mouth.

Krauser smirked as Leon put his hands on his hips, his burning emerald eyes fluttering open to stare up at him. Krauser thrusted into Leon's mouth, taking up a steady pace. It felt amazing - just like he remembered. Sure, he'd been with men since Operation Javier, but Leon was a one of a kind fuck. The thing that turned him on the most was the fact that even though he'd stop struggling, his eyes would always burn with defiance.

Krauser twisted his fingers in Leon's hair, eliciting a hiss from the younger man as he forced him to take his cock at a quicker pace. He thrusted to the back of Leon's throat, holding his cock there for several seconds, his eyes rolling back. He pulled out as Leon gagged and coughed, strings of saliva falling over his chin and his eyes watering slightly.

 _Looks like Leon's out of practice._

Krauser smirked. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the last person the agent had been with? It was only two years since they'd last seen each other, and Leon had been convinced he was dead. It was what he had wanted, after all.

Krauser quickly replaced his cock in Leon's mouth, fucking his face at a quick pace. He didn't hold back, allowing his cock to slide to the back of Leon's throat over and over, not allowing him a chance to catch his breath.

"Mnngh!" Their gazes met, Leon's cheeks wet with tears, creating small streaks where the dried blood and dirt had been washed away. God, did he look good like that, pathetic and broken before him. It was enough to send Krauser over the edge, holding his cock deep down Leon's throat as he came. He waited until Leon swallowed, and only then did he pull his cock out of Leon's mouth.

Leon gasped hard, filling his burning lungs with air. Little did the agent know, he was not finished yet.

Krauser kicked Leon in the chest, sending him crashing back into the metal floor. His head cracked against the hard surface and he groaned, his eyes fluttering as he fought the potential concussion. Krauser made quick work of the incapacitated man's pants and boxers, leaving him exposed below him. He loomed over Leon, his eyes shining with hunger.

"N-no..." Leon grabbed at his hands and he pushed them aside, pushing his shirt up to his armpits and letting his gaze slide over the agent's body. His muscles were more defined since Operation Javier; his pectorals were much more pronounced and his stomach was sculpted nicely with taut abs. The delicious 'V' of his hips accented his cock perfectly. It was a pity that such a good looking man was going to be wasted today, but he'd make sure he would never forget that perfect body.

Krauser slid his hands down Leon's stomach, watching as he bit his lip, his cheeks flushed. His eyes still burned with their usual defiance, except it seemed to have faded somewhat. His hands trailed down to Leon's hips before pulling him closer roughly, Leon's ass aligned with his cock nicely.

He didn't give any preparation or warning as he drove his cock into Leon's hot ass. Leon let out a cry of pain and Krauser had to focus from the extreme tightness of Leon's ass.

 _So, it is true. Leon hasn't been with anyone else._

Leon grabbed his wrists, his back arching off the cold metal floor as an involuntary moan escaped his lips. He writhed beneath him, every muscle pulled taut. Krauser began thrusting, their bodies moving together roughly. The only sounds were that of his hips slapping Leon's ass and the pitiful moans that fell from the younger man's lips.

Krauser watched Leon's facial expressions, mentally noting how his lips parted slightly and his eyes were half lidded. He let his gaze slide lower, to the agent's muscled stomach, and then to watch his cock impaling Leon's ass.

Leon gasped as their position was changed suddenly, Krauser laying back and pulling Leon on top of him. Leon panted, his legs straddling Krauser's waist, slumped over the blond. Their gazes met for a long moment before Krauser replaced his hands on Leon's hips and began thrusting up into him.

"Ahh!" Leon threw his head back, his bangs falling aside, eyes wide from the new position. Krauser could feel the head of his cock pushing against Leon's prostate, the agent's breaths coming out husky, his eyes glazed over with lust. Leon pushed against him with every thrust, riding him and letting out a cacophony of delicious moans.

He couldn't deny that Leon looked incredible when he was riding his cock. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, his nipples hard, his swollen cock slapping against his stomach with every thrust, leaving streaks of precum on the skin. Leon reached for his cock but Krauser grabbed his hand, pulling him down roughly so they were face to face. He released his hold on Leon's hips, using his free hand to twist in Leon's messy hair as he leaned up and sunk his teeth into the flesh of his collarbone.

Leon cried out in pain and pleasure, his ass clenching around Krauser's cock. The blond let out a low growl as he sucked on Leon's salty skin, eager to taste his crimson pain again.

"Krauser!" Leon clutched at his shoulders, his nails digging into the muscled skin so hard he left crescent shaped welts.

Krauser pulled back, licking the blood from his lips as he stared up into Leon's glazed eyes. The emerald depths were shining with emotion, their lips almost touching. It was an intense moment that Krauser ended all too quickly as he stood, gripping Leon's ass to support his weight. He continued his thrusting and Leon fell forward against him, arms wrapped loosely around his back. He almost wished to be free of his own clothing, to feel Leon's skin rubbing against his, but quickly pushed the thought aside. It was a level of intimancy he hadn't allowed himself since the last time they'd had sex, and now was not the time to get caught up in the past. He had a mission and he would see it through to the end.

Leon was moaning loudly, his breath caressing Krauser's jaw. He could feel Leon looking at him, his emerald depths burning his skin. He gave a particularily hard thrust, causing Leon to gasp and bury his face in Krauser's shoulder. The blond smirked, squeezing Leon's perfect ass hard as he sped up his thrusts.

Leon was clenching around him hard, almost to the point of milking his cock as he fought the urge to cum a second time. A small part of him didn't want this to end, to drag it out as long as possible to delay the inevitable. He almost wished he didn't have to kill Leon, so he could keep him forever, to use as he pleased.

"I-I'm going to cum..!" Leon threw his head back, his ass becoming impossibly tighter as he shot ropes of cum over his stomach and cock. Krauser groaned, the tight, throbbing sensation from Leon's orgasm too much to handle. It sent him over the edge, and with one final thrust, he shot his load deep into the agent's ass.

They stood there, unmoving, their chests heaving as they fought to catch their breath. Krauser's skin tingled with the after effect of his orgasm as he quickly recovered. He pulled out and released Leon, dropping him to the floor as he tucked his cock back into his pants.

Leon hit the floor hard, panting hard as he tried to recover. He reached for his discarded clothing, barely pulling them on and attempting to stand weakly.

Leon fell forward onto his hands, gasping for air, his lungs burning. He was overtaken by a fit of pained coughing, clenching at his chest again. His teeth were grit together and he trembled slightly.

The parasite was obviously nearing adulthood, and then Leon would be a slave to Saddler. Krauser couldn't let that happen; he would put the agent out of his misery. He'd been dispatched by Wesker to assassinate Leon, and he would follow through. His meddling in what was happening here had proven quite the annoyance, and he knew no amount of convincing would get Leon to leave here empty handed. The young man was too stubborn for his own good, and because of it, he was going to die here today. Krauser kicked Leon in the ribs, causing the agent to roll onto his back.

"Goodbye, comrade." Krauser straddled Leon's waist, driving his knife towards his chest. Leon caught his wrists and attempted to hold him back, the feat impossible in his weakened state.

"Please..." Leon begged, his eyes pleading as he stared up at Krauser. The blond pushed the knife down harder, the tip inching closer to Leon's sternum. Leon shook his head, his bangs swaying.

"N-n..no..." Leon's voice was soft and he let out a pained exhale as the knife sunk slowly into the muscle at the bottom of his ribs, right in the center of his chest. Krauser didn't move as he watched Leon's expression of pure horror. Slowly, he continued pushing the knife forward, until it was burried to the hilt in Leon's chest.

Leon's breaths came in shaky, broken gasps as blood began to fill his lungs. He met Krauser's gaze, his eyes wide with fear.

"Jack..." Leon started, his body convulsing as blood filled his mouth. He coughed, the crimson liquid spattering his face and running down his chin in rivers. His eyes fluttered as he fought unconsciousness, black forming at the edges of his vision and slowly moving inward.

"I'm scared..." Leon's voice was barely a whisper. Krauser slid his arm under the agent's shoulders, propping him up slightly as he bowed over him.

Krauser fought the swell of emotion in his chest as he watched Leon's botton lip tremble. He had once cared deeply for Leon, he may have even called it love at some point. The old feelings rose to the surface and he looked away, regaining his composure before metting Leon's wide, frightened eyes. He was beginning to look tired, and his gaze was losing focus as he looked away, looking at something behind Krauser's head. The blond looked over his shoulder but saw nothing.

Leon swallowed, taking a wet, shattered final breath as he met Krauser's icy gaze. His lips pulled into a small smile and he grasped at the blond's hand, which had been resting on his stomach just below the knife. He linked their fingers together and let out a broken laugh, more blood sliding down his chin. There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't figure out how to form the words through the consuming pain. It was becoming increasingly hard to keep his eyes open.

Krauser didn't pull away, holding Leon as he slowly died. Part of him was screaming internally, telling him to save the agent. But it was too late; the damage was done, and Leon had lost far too much blood. He could feel it soaking his pantlegs beneath him, warm and wet. He could have killed him quickly, with little to no pain, but he'd chosen to make Leon suffer. Why? Cause he was angry at him for scarring up his face? Jealous that he undeniably gorgeous? Or that he was one of the highest payed agents working for the government? He couldn't remember why, other than it had felt right in the moment. But as he held the dying man tighter, nothing could have felt more wrong.

"I..." Leon swallowed the blood in his mouth. He wanted to thank Krauser for finally freeing him from this Hell. He squeezed the blond's hand harder, his only anchor to the living world. In mere moments, he would no longer be living a nightmare. Ever since Raccoon, he'd been haunted by night terrors, by post traumatic stress disorder and depression. He'd spent so many nights awake, afraid to fall asleep in fear of being attacked by zombies. And the nights he was able to sleep, highly medicated, he slept with a knife folded between his hands, or a loaded pistol underneath his pillow. There were weapons strewen all across his apartment, in the kitchen drawers, under the couch cushions, taped to the underside of the kitchen table. He'd been forced to work fighting his biggest fears thanks to the threat from the government that he work for them or be killed on the spot, and it left him mentally scarred. The blackness finally overtook his vision and he let his eyes fall shut, no strength left to keep his head up. He slumped back in Krauser's arms, his final thoughts of the blond, how he hadn't left his side through his final moments, of how he once loved him...

Leon slumped in his arms, unmoving. His chest no longer rose in shaky, pained breaths and his hand fell from Krauser's, falling limp at his side.

Krauser stood, holding Leon tightly in his arms, his body already losing it's warmth. He began walking, although he wasn't sure where he was going until he made it outside. He walked to the edge of the facility, which overlooked the island and the massive expanse of ocean. The sun was setting in the distance, filling the sky with hues of pink, orange, and purple. A light breeze caressed his skin as he lay Leon gently on the ground and folded his hands over his chest. He somehow looked serene, even with the blood staining his skin, his lips were pulled up in the faintest of smiles. Krauser turned, walking away.

A low growl had Krauser stopping, drawing his pistol from it's holster. He turned, eyes falling on a red-eyed Leon, his lips pulled back in a snarl. He lunged at Krauser and the blond took aim, firing a shot that found it's place in the center of Leon's head. His expression went slack and he collapsed back onto the ground, unmoving. Krauser clenched the gun tightly to stop his hand from shaking as he walked away, having killed Leon Kennedy two times that day.

 _Goodbye, Leon._


End file.
